


Copying your Student's Jutsu

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, Mpreg, Multi, ninja-equivalent of genderfluidity, oiroke!kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has had an unrequited (?) crush on his eternal rival for quite some time now. Seeing him with all these girls makes him feel jealous. Why do they get to see a side of his rival, he will never see? He concocts a 'clever' plan involving his student's notorious jutsu. Which has shocking side-effects....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copying your Student's Jutsu

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for starting another fic before finishing the others...  
> After those horrid spoilers for Naruto The Last I needed some queer Naruto stuff to calm myself down and what better way to do so than writing Gaikaka genderqueer mpreg smut?  
> I really wanted to show Kakashi coming from and asexual position, not exactly desiring the sex part of it all. He originally just wants to have Gai for himself and he wants to have what all these girls get from Gai. But not because he wants sex, but because it's GAI. (I hope that makes any sense at all...)  
> Also Kakashi switching between genders and exploring his gender-identity is always interesting...  
> I wrote this at 2 am, be gentle with me

Having accidentally copied your students perverted jutsu didn't have to be a bad thing. It wasn't for Kakashi, at least. That jutsu wasn't a simple henge, it didn't just turn you into a random, sexy, naked woman. It actually changed your biological gender.

Because of that it used up a lot more chakra than an ordinary henge, but it was also not that easily dissolved.

This wasn't the first time Kakashi had used it. He had actually attempted it almost immediately after copying it from Naruto, out of pure curiosity of course.

He hadn't actually ever felt attracted to any woman. Then again he hadn't felt attracted to any man either. Well, that wasn't exactly true...

He had used the Oiroke no Jutsu to see, if he felt any different when using it. Turned out he didn't. He felt just the same as before.

He turned into a woman a couple of times after that, just to see if anything had changed, but this time he had an actual goal.

While it was true that Kakashi had never felt any sexual attraction to women or men in general, there was one person that made him curious.

He thought that if he would ever go through that experience, he would do it with his best friend, his eternal rival.

Gai was special. When everyone else had left him, he had stayed. He had pulled Kakashi out of his misery by just being his obnoxious and stubborn self. He relentlessly challenged Kakashi and the greyhaired ninja realised, that he felt better whenever he was around his eternal rival.

Gai had always been there for him, he was there after Kakashi came home from the mission at the Kannabi-bridge, he was there after he had to kill Rin, he was there after the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha and killed his sensei and he was there to convince the hokage to release him from his ANBU duties and make him a sensei.

Gai had been with him at every life-changing point in his entire existence, he would be there for this.

There was only one problem. Gai had never shown any sort of attraction towards Kakashi other than wanting to duel him.

Gai was very subtle about his sex-life and Kakashi only knew about it, because he had known him practically his while life.

He knew that Gai had never been in a serious relationship. But he had seen him leave bars with a girl a few times and sometimes on missions he vanished for a few hours only to return slightly dishevelled with a slight flush to his face and Kakashi could always make out a different scent on his body afterwards.

Gai was very discrete and Kakashi had never seen him with the same woman twice, but he couldn't help feeling a slight sting in his guts whenever these things occurred.

It had gotten worse over the years and one day it had just hit him out of the blue, much like Gai's fist after Kakashi had spaced out at the realisation that he had fallen for his eternal rival, right in the middle of one of their challenges.

It had been very innocent in the beginning. Kakashi found himself more prone to blushing whenever Gai complimented his movements and he felt electric currents shooting through his body whenever Gai unexpectedly hugged him from behind.

Gai had continued the occasional meet ups with his lady acquaintances, oblivious to his rival's feelings, and Kakashi felt himself growing jealous.

He wanted to have what these women had. He wasn't even sure, if it was sexual attraction or if he just couldn't accept that strange women knew a side on his rival that he didn't.

So he concocted a plan, with his student's perverted ninjutsu as the key element.

 

\---

 

She stood in front of the mirror in her apartment and tried to judge whether or not a male individual could be tempted into having sexual intercourse with her.

Earlier that day she had broken into Anko's flat and had stolen one of her more revealing dresses. She hoped she could return it, before the tokubetsu-jonin noticed it was gone.

She turned in front of the mirror and decided that it wasn't going to get any better than that.

She made her way to the bar Gai frequented. She had wanted to put on some high heels, but quickly decided that those were torture instruments probably straight from Ibiki's closet.

She entered the bar, but Gai was nowhere in sight. She decided to just sit down at the bar and wait for him. It wasn't long before a completely drunk man sat down next to her and started making advances to her.

He slurred how pretty she was and that he wanted to check if she was that pretty all over.

Kakashi started to get up and look for another seat, when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

She had to suppress her ANBU given reflexes or else she would have probably revealed herself as a ninja. It was incredibly hard to endure his stinking breath, when all she wanted to do was throw him to the ground.

Luckily, that's when her knight in shining armour intervened. Or, well, green armour made out of spandex.

She had been so focused on not killing the drunk man, that she had completely missed Gai's arrival.

He pulled the drunkard off Kakashi and pushed him out onto the street, before returning to Kakashi with a concerned expression.

"Are you all right? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Seeing Gai all concerned with barely suppressed rage brooding under his skin made Kakashi blush furiously an she stuttered: "N-no, I'm all right."

Gai smiled softly and whispered "Good." before he turned to leave.

Kakashi panicked and just burst out: "No! Please stay here!"

Gai turned to her with a puzzled expression and Kakashi hastily searched for a plausible argument to make him stay.

"I would feel much safer if you'd stay with me."

A look of understanding came over dumb, chivalrous Gai's face and Kakashi felt almost ashamed for misusing Gai's natural nicety that way. Almost.

Gai sat down next to her. "I don't even know your name."

"My name is Ka...sumi."

"Kasumi. That's a nice name. I am Maito Gai, noble, green beast of Konoha!"

They started talking and drinking and it hurt that Kakashi was basically herself, but not in her usual body and that was all it took to make Gai talk to her like that.

Gai was essentially himself, but also... not.

He talked to 'Kasumi' in almost the same way he talked to Kakashi, only he didn't call her rival and there was a different expression in his eyes.

With more and more alcohol it was steadily getting more obvious that the expression in Gai's eyes was want. Kakashi had succeeded in making Gai want her.

Now she'd only have to make him drunk enough to ask her to come home with him. Which wasn't all that difficult. Gai was almost as bad at holding his liquor as his notorious student.

Sooner rather than later he seemed the perfect mix between sober enough to walk himself home and tipsy enough to make regrettable decisions.

It was also highly interesting, how alcohol didn't make Gai slur or throw profanities at her, but made his voice deeper and calmer so when Gai leaned over and whispered: "Do you want to come with me?" it send a shiver down Kakashi's spine.

She never would have thought Gai had it in him! She was too stunned to answer verbally so she just nodded softly.

Gai grinned and that send another tremble through Kakashi's body. She should have really held back on the alcohol herself...

Gai grabbed her hand and gently led her outside. There he suddenly slung his arms around Kakashi,  pressed her against the outside of the bar and his lips onto her mouth.

Kakashi was so dumbfounded when he started honestly making out with her, it took her almost 10 minutes to realise he had teleported them into his flat.

Gai almost never teleported anywhere. He preferred to walk there, everything else would be a waste of his youth, so he had to be very eager right then.

Gai never once lifted his lips from hers while he hoisted her up against the wall and pulled her thighs around his waist.

She slung her arms around his shoulders and pressed him even closer to her.

Something about him was absolutely intoxicating. It could have been the amount of alcohol he had drunk, but she was pretty sure it was just Gai himself that made her feel like this.

She gripped his stupid bowl-cut and pulled his face back a few inches to gasp for air.

The stayed like this for a few moments, just panting in each others' faces before Gai used that incredible voice of his again and whispered: "Should we take this to the bed?"

That was when the reality of her situation crashed down around her and she just managed to nod before hiding her face in the side of his neck.

She could feel his steady pulse and hoped he couldn't feel her frantic one as he started to move, holding her at her thighs and carrying her towards his bedroom.

He laid her down carefully and started pulling off his clothes.

She watched him pull off his flak-jacked, his shoes and at last he pulled down his jumpsuit. It really shouldn't have been this hot to her.

Then, only in his underwear, he climbed onto the bed and started kissing her again.

She relaxed into the kiss and her hands just started running over his chest, as if they had a mind of their own.

Then Gai started pulling down the zipper of her dress and she tensed again.

He shushed quietly and started mouthing her neck, which turned out to be a very sensitive spot.

Having managed to sort of distract her with that, Gai pulled down the rest of the zipper and slid the straps down her shoulders, before completely pulling the dress off her body.

He let his eyes roam over her entire body, only wearing a pair of panties now. She had forgone the bra, because she couldn't for her life figure out which size was the right one for her, an action she immensely regretted now.

Her nervousness was just starting to come back, when Gai's hands started to very softly glide over her skin. She didn't understand how huge hands full of calluses could be so gentle.

When he finally reached her breasts, her nipples had already turned into hard little nubs.

He just flicked them quickly, which, to her embarrassment made her gasp out loud.

He chuckled lightly before starting to gently fondle her breasts.

Kakashi felt her face flush bright red. She would have never thought that her breasts could be this sensitive. She bit her lip hard, to hold back all the noises she desperately wanted to make.

That was until Gai closed his mouth over her right nipple and started sucking. Her jaw fell open and she let out a long, breathy moan, feeling him suck even harder at hearing this.

He rubbed her left nipple with his thumb, before switching over to give it the same treatment.

Kakashi felt warmth in her lower stomach and clapped a hand over her mouth before another moan could break free.

Minutes passed like this and Kakashi felt like she was flying on a cloud of pleasure, so she didn't immediately notice when Gai stopped his actions and gripped the hem of her panties.

Suddenly it was very hard for her to breathe and her heart started hammering in her chest. This is it. It's going to happen. Any moment now.

Kakashi was in the middle of a soft panic attack when Gai crawled up the mattress next to her and pulled her face towards his.

"Hey, now. Open your eyes."

Kakashi hadn't even noticed how hard she had clenched her eyes shut, but when she opened them she looked into Gai's concerned face. He seemed to be struggling with words and looked a bit uncomfortable himself.

"Kasumi, could it be that..."

Kakashi felt as if her heart had stopped beating. No. Gai couldn't have recognized her! Even if he had somehow seen Kakashi's face before, he was a woman right now! Not to mention that Gai was faceblind and so not even able to recall faces...

He took a deep breath. "Could it be that this is your first time?"

Kakashi felt a wave of relief rush through her. Actually, that should have been an embarrassing thing for Gai to find out, but it explained her behaviour perfectly, without revealing the whole 'I'm actually your male beat friend' thing.

So she nodded shyly and hid her face in his chest.

He sighed and pulled her towards him, before starting to play with her hair.

"You know, you really remind me of someone...", he murmured and another jolt of panic shot through Kakashi, but luckily he didn't elaborate any further.

Instead he pulled back slightly and looked at her with a very serious, very un-Gai expression.

"Do you still want this?", he asked and he sounded almost insecure.

Kakashi nodded immediately. She hadn't come all this way only to back out now. Gai wouldn't hurt her. He would never hurt her.

Gai whispered okay and started kissing her again only breaking free shortly when he pulled off her panties entirely.

She felt his thick fingers gliding over the space between her legs and noticed for the first time, how wet she had gotten down there.

Gai continued spreading the wetness for a while before slowly entering one finger.

Kakashi moaned into his mouth at the feeling. Gai took his time and he slowly fucked his finger in and out of her before gently adding a second.

Kakashi felt a slight pull, but it didn't hurt that much and Gai started scissoring his fingers to slowly widen her entrance.

Kakashi gritted her teeth and pulled back from his lips, when he added the third finger.

He asked if she was ok in a very concerned voice and she nodded, grateful that it was Gai who was here with her.

Very slowly he started pulling his fingers out before pushing them back in all at once.

Kakashi keened and clutched at Gai's back but rocked her hips into his fingers. They had brushed something on their way in and- he hit it dead on when he thrust his fingers again and a moan burst out of her.

He scissored all three fingers and occasionally brushed that sweet spot inside of her and made her moan.

She was so wet, her entire inner thighs were slick.

"Do it.", she whispered hoarsely, "I want you to take me"

A shudder ran down Gai's spine and he gently pulled out his fingers before taking of his underwear.

Kakashi had already seen Gai's private parts once when they were kids, but _boy_ , that had nothing in common with the acorn from back then.

Gai's penis was rock hard and already leaking precome. He was this aroused and still managed to finger her so patiently, Kakashi was impressed.

Gai spread her thighs gently and slid between them, shooting her a last concerned glance and asked: "Are you sure about this?"

Kakashi grabbed his face and kissed him deeply before answering "I'm sure."

Gai then started slicking his organ with something she couldn't see and leaned over to retrieve a condom, but Kakashi's hand on his arm stopped him. She didn't know if it was the alcohol, but she wanted to feel Gai fully inside herself, with no barriers between them.

"no."

"But I need to-"

"I am, you know..." she motioned her hand over her lower abdomen, not even knowing herself what that was even supposed to mean, but Gai did seem to understand something, because his face lit up in understanding. Kakashi was glad about this. Explaining to him, that she wasn't even a real woman would have taken up too much time.

Gai positioned himself at her entrance and promised her one last time to be gentle with her before slowly pushing in.

Kakashi had never felt anything like this before.

Luckily, Gai had prepared her extensively, because even then she felt incredibly full and it was only the tip breaching her.

He searched her face and she nodded, wiggling her hips closer to his.

He pushed further in and Kakashi gritted her teeth.

He stopped a few inches before bottoming out and just let her adjust for a few moments. Then he started thrusting.

Kakashi grabbed at his back and his hair, she was sure he would have some scratches by morning, when she felt his fat organ move inside herself.

He was still being exaggeratedly gentle and it was starting to drive her crazy.

She rocked her hips against his and slung her thighs around him, successfully forcing him to bottom out inside of her.

The loud moan that came out of his slack jaw was worth the slight twinge of pain and soon he started thrusting in a faster pace, which made her forget all about any pain she had been feeling.

He changed his angle and started to brush that spot inside of her again. She gasped and he chuckled, hitting that spot a few times in a row.

She started whimpering and held onto his hips, wanting him to go even faster.

It wasn't until he put his hands back on her breasts again, when she started begging.

"Gai! Please, Gai! I need- Please, please, Gai"

She wasn't sure what she was asking for, but again, Gai seemed to understand her perfectly and started ramming into her at a brutal pace.

"Is this- aah, Is this ok?", he gasped out between thrusts.

She didn't answer and just moaned out his name.

She felt a tide of pleasure rising inside of her and started whimpering desperately.

Gai started whispering something she didn't understand, but suspected was her name, when he changed his angle again and hit that sweet spot dead on again and again.

She screamed when she felt the wave of pleasure wash over her and she shuddered when Gai continued hitting that spot a few times, panting harshly, before he his mouth fell open and he let out a long moan. Kakashi felt his hot seed inside her and she gasped in post-coital bliss, before Gai sank down against her chest and they both fell asleep in each other arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and tell me what you think!
> 
> I also have a tumblr: lostinhellfire.tumblr.com :)


End file.
